Despedaça-me
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Stiles tem algumas surpresas quando vai ao loft do alpha a procura de algumas respostas. Pós-Motel California. Spoilers.


_**Despedaça-me**_

**.x.**

Stiles tem algumas surpresas quando vai ao loft a procura de algumas respostas. Pós-Motel California. Spoilers.

**.x.**

Did she make your heart beat faster than i could?

Did she give you what you hoped for?

On nights so loveless, love,

I hope it made you feel good

Knowing how much i adored you

Did she make your heart beat faster than i could?

Did she give you what you hoped for?

On nights so loveless, love,

I hope it made you feel good

Knowing how much i adored you

**You're making me sick, love**

**Love - Daughter**

.x.

Stiles sinceramente odeia sua vida. Ele ainda estava com o pescoço dolorido de passar o dia em um ônibus, a noite mal dormida e assustadora que havia passado havia drenado toda a energia que ele tinha em seu corpo e ele teria pesadelos para o resto da eternidade por causa de Scott e sua tentativa de acabar com a própria vida. A noite passada o assombraria para sempre.

A única coisa que ele queria agora era cair em sua cama e dormir. _Para sempre._

Mas ao invés disso, lá estava ele, em um elevador que parecia ter saído de um filme de terror para pegar no apartamento do Derek qualquer coisa que os lobos conseguissem farejar – sem piadas de cachorro – para rastrear o alpha.

Quando a porta se abre, a primeira coisa que aparece é cama. Os lençóis roxos estão caídos no chão e há duas formas distintas paradas em frente a cama. Formas que pertencem a Derek e sua professora de inglês.

Stiles não tem certeza se ele sabe como é que se respira novamente.

Ele sabe que aquela conta só tem uma solução. Os dois parados em frente a cama, semi-nus e dando na cara que haviam acabado de fazer o tango horizontal só significava uma coisa. Mas ninguém poderia culpá-lo se aquele 2+2 não dava quatro em sua cabeça.

Jennifer engole em seco, suas mãos trabalhando para colocar o vestido –sujo de sangue, céus – de volta. Ela claramente não esperava que um de seus alunos entrasse pela porta.

"Stilinski, não é?" Ela diz, de maneira educada.

Stiles sente um gosto amargo lhe subir a garganta e por um minuto ele acha que vai vomitar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Derek pergunta e isso tira Stiles de seu transe. Aquele filho da...

Stiles pega o objeto mais próximo em sua mão, jogando na direção do alpha. Derek pega o objeto antes mesmo de acertar o seu rosto.

"O que eu vim fazer aqui?" o garoto pergunta, incrédulo. "Eu vim pedir a paz mundial, desgraçado. O que você acha?"

"Stiles..."

"Não, Derek. Todo mundo achando que você estava morto e você na verdade estava se divertindo muito, que ironia. Melhor. Enquanto os seus betas tentavam se matar, o meu melhor amigo tentava atear fogo em si mesmo e todo mundo passava a pior noite de nossas vidas o que o Alpha de Beacon Hills estava fazendo? Acho que ficou claro o que é mais importante aqui."

"Stiles..."

"Você quer mesmo explicar como transar é mais importante do que a vida das pessoas que se importam com você?"

Stiles dá as costas ao casal, sentindo nojo e desapontamento percorrer sua espinha, lhe causando tremores.

"Me chame quando você não estiver ocupado demais pensando com o seu pênis."

Ele não fecha a porta do apartamento e nem poderia, mas aperta o botão do elevador com mais força do que é realmente necessária.

Volta para casa no auto-piloto e é sem nenhuma surpresa que ele descobre que a casa está vazia. Ele manda uma mensagem coletiva com os dizeres: "Derek está muito mais do que vivo, cancelem tudo", coloca o celular na mesinha da sala e ignorando completamente o celular que começa a tocar, sobe as escadas. Com certeza todo mundo tinha perguntas que ele não queria responder agora.

A única coisa que ele precisava era dormir.

Antes de se jogar na cama, ele pega uma caneta e adiciona na sua lista mais um nome para possíveis suspeitos.

.x.

Scott estava em chamas. Stiles conseguia ouvir os gritos desesperados de Allison, os chamados de ajuda de Lydia e os uivos de dor de Scott enquanto as chamas cobriam seu corpo em uma velocidade assustadora. Scott... Scott queimava e Stiles queria queimar com ele. Ele não podia perder...

Stiles acorda em um sobressalto e ele podia jurar que consegue sentir uma fumaça inexistente entrando em seu nariz e inundando seus pulmões, o sufocando.

"É só um sonho" Diz, sentando-se na cama. Sua mão alcança o despertador e 5:20 pisca em vermelho ali.

"O que é isso?" Uma voz pergunta e Stiles joga o aparelho em mãos na direção do som, soltando um grito.

"Meu Deus, vou comprar um sino para você." Diz, ligando a luz de seu abajur. Derek está sentando em uma cadeira em frente à cama, uma papel em mãos. "Primeiro: o que você está fazendo aqui? Segundo: quanto tempo você esta aí sentando?"

"Você colocou o nome dela antes ou depois que pegou a gente juntos, Stiles?" Derek pergunta, ignorando o garoto e jogando o pedaço de papel na cama. Stiles não pega, ele sabe muito bem que papel é esse.

"E isso importa?" O garoto pergunta, voltando a se deitar.

"Você está com ciúmes"

"Não existe nada para eu ter ciúmes, Derek." Se vira na cama, apagando o abajur, não queria olhar para Derek agora.

Não era como se eles estivessem juntos e que Derek devesse alguma coisa a ele. Ele não significava nada para o alpha, o mesmo tinha deixado isso claro enquanto ambos trabalhavam juntos para achar Erica e Boyd e Derek não havia feito nada além de chegar mais perto toda vez que o coração de Stiles se acelerava quando estavam próximos. Stiles se sentia estúpido. A escola começara e Derek agia como se tivesse falado apenas meia dúzia de palavras com ele o verão todo.

Há, como se Derek fosse querer Stiles quando ele podia ter Jennifer Blake. O gosto amargo de manhã cedo volta a sua boca com força total e Stiles puxa os cobertores sobre a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força.

"Se você não notou, tem mais nomes aí nessa lista."

Eles ficam em silêncio por algum tempo e Stiles consegue sentir o olhar de Derek queimar buracos em seu cobertor. Ele se senta novamente, não se incomodando em acender nada. "Sua matilha passou a noite tentando alucinações porque o apito do treinador estava cheio de wolfsbane. Me diga quem tem acesso a sala dos professores."

"Não comece..." Derek rosna.

"Não comece o que, Derek? Ela é suspeita, você dormindo com ela ou não."

"Stiles."

"Porque você se importa com o que eu penso? Eu sou só um garoto adolescente, humano, o que eu penso não vai mudar nada."

Stiles se levanta, apenas para ajoelhar na frente do alpha, seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Com a escuridão, ele demora um pouco para conseguir distinguir a silhueta de Derek, mas seus olhos humanos finalmente conseguem após um tempo.

"Eu achei que você confiava em mim."

"Eu confio" Derek responde, os olhos estudando cuidadosamente o rosto do garoto.

"E você confia na matilha que você está despedaçando? Você confia _nela" _Stiles se recusa a dizer o nome. Derek não responde. "Eu estou cansado, Derek. O que você quer de mim?"

"Stiles" Derek começa e parece que tem tantas coisas que ele quer dizer, mas tem algo o impedindo.

"Você deveria ir." Stiles diz, se levantando. Ele não tem certeza se quer saber o que Derek quer falar. Ele não sabe se vai sair completamente inteiro dessa conversa. E sinceramente? Stiles não pode deixar Derek Hale o quebrar mais do que ele já está quebrado.

"Eu sinto muito."

"Por ter sido pego ou porque eu descobri daquele jeito?"

"Os dois." O alpha responde, se levantando também.

"Eu não me importo, Derek. Não é para mim que você deve pedir desculpas."

Derek parece hesitar um pouco e quando as palavras saíem, elas são incompletas.

"Você... Você não precisa ser forte sempre. Nós podemos... Tudo vai dar certo."

_Não minta para mim._

"Eu sei."

Derek vai em direção a janela e quando ele está prestes a sair, ele se vira.

"Eu fui procurar por você, não ela. Foi assim que ela foi parar..."

Stiles sente que tudo isso é uma piada nada engraçada.

"E ela foi parar na sua cama?"

Derek se vira em direção a janela novamente e antes de pular ele completa:

"Talvez ela foi parar na minha cama porque ela me lembra você."

**.x.**

**Uhmm. Melhor eu pegar o meu capacete para evitar a chuva de pedras. **

**Essa fic foi escrita ao som da banda Daughter (recomendo escutar a música que eu coloquei o trecho aí em cima, é ótima) e Lana Del Rey. Fanfics saem de certo jeito quando você escuta certo tipo de música.**

**Finalzinho com esperança sterek porque eu sou fraca e vou continuar essa fic aqui, em outro one-shot. **

**Me digam o que vocês acharam, não se esqueçam!**

**Qualquer erro, já sabe. Mea culpa. **

**ps: O Stiles joga objetos aleatórios porque ele totalmente merece, não? **


End file.
